Captured
by InfamousleaderX
Summary: Yami Bakura/OC. After work, Misaki Fukuda thought she would be able to relax in the comfort of her cute little home but nope! A rugged looking, white-haired man has broken in. What can she do when she's been made a prisoner in her own home?
1. Chapter 1  Part 1

My first story on here in about 3 or so years? Let's see if I've still got it! (Which would be a no, I think)

* * *

**Title: **Captured

**Summary:** After a long day at work, Misaki Fukuda thought she'd be returning to the comfort of her nice and quiet little home but nope! A rugged looking, white-haired stranger has broken in. What can she do when she's been made a prisoner in her own home?

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/OC

* * *

She unlocked the front door, just like she did every other day after arriving home from her 9 to 5 Receptionist job. Except this time, the door was unlocked to her surprise. Of course, she could have just forgotten to lock the door this one time; she was in a rush this morning after all but still…

A small nauseous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach but she forced it down since jumping to conclusions never did anyone any good. It just slipped her mind through all the flurry of getting to work on time, right?

Misaki Fukuda was her name. She was 24 years old and had finally bought her little dream house in a nice, quiet neighbourhood on the edge of town. All she had ever wanted, she had right now which made everyday like a dream. Suppose now she just needed to meet Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. Life would be heavenly.

Those were humorous musings when she saw the figure of a white-haired man stood in the centre of her living room, staring at her with somewhat piercing brown eyes. Mr. Medium, Pale and Insane wasn't exactly one of her preferences.

Misaki had proceeded cautiously, opening the door slowly with a long creak that send a chill down her spine. She stepped in. Her eyes had roamed around her small foyer and stairs. Just when relief had set in, the intruder came into view.

Her first reaction was to scream but he had managed to get to her in the second her eyes fell on him. He clamped a large calloused hand over her mouth, muffling any sound that came from her and simultaneously shoved her up against the door, slamming it shut. The bang shook through her whole body which only heightened her sense of fear.

His free hand had caught one of her flailing arms in an iron-clad hold. The power in which he held her was firm but pained her, all in the hopes that she'd gradually cease any movement. However, the longer he waited, the more she struggled and twisted like a captured mouse realising its impending doom. Her free hand scratched and clawed against his against her mouth. The pressure was making it hard to breath. It was futile.

The woman's eyes widened with fear when his face contorted into a horrifying smile - the hint of sharp incisors glinted in the dull light of the late afternoon. Muffled sounds of high pitched shrieking still came from the woman as she continued to squirm. He appeared to be much stronger and faster and yet her fight or flight instincts wouldn't let her give up. And seeing as how she couldn't beat her way out of the situation, she didn't have a lot of choices left.

Misaki looked toward the man with a death glare filled with as much menace as she could muster but couldn't shake the feeling that she had come across this person before. The way his hair was styled so unusually, but not so much that would shock anyone, had triggered a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. The more she kept moving, the more his grip tightened and began hurting her even more.

Gazing into his eyes, the emptiness she saw was something that chilled her to her core. It was unsettling and made it difficult to judge his actions. As well as the humour he seemed to see in their current positions, the unpredictability was about to bring tears to her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. Misaki would stay strong and calm. If anything she still had her quick thinking, given that the way out was just behind her.

The white haired stranger had enough of her efforts in trying to escape. He invaded her space and filled her senses with a tingling, fresh rain-swept scent until the woman fought no more. She'd used up her remaining energy, from the day she'd already had at work, and no longer had the strength to fight. She was at his mercy. So much for not giving up(!)

Misaki quietened down whilst his face hovered closely over hers. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that stared into her green, hazel-flecked ones. If eyes were a window into the soul, his would be a very dark, hollow, lonely space with no emotions other than ones psychopaths have been recorded to possess. It was this that commanded her body to stay rooted to the spot, not wanting to anger him.

The intruder was a good half a head taller than her and still hadn't loosened his grip in the slightest bit. Being forced up against the door was making her body ache. He chuckled as if sensing the pain.

"You're probably wondering why I am here." He drawled out slowly. The tones of his voice were deep. Deadly. Not someone you would want to get on the wrong side of.

"That is none of your business. One thing you _do_ need to know is that if you try and pull something, my dear, you won't exactly live until the next day." The smirk returned as he laughed again. Feeling rather proud of himself, and believing he'd gotten the point across, the intruder released Misaki after finally assessing she was no real threat to him. Her body stayed as it was; the fear intermingling with the sudden heaviness of her limbs.

"Now, please. Feel free to enjoy your night" He lifted his arm toward the stairs indicating his hostage was in the clear to ascend if she wished.

Ignoring the clichéd phrase, the poor woman could only feel and hear her heart beat a mile a minute. What did all this mean? Who was this person and why were they here? What could she do? She couldn't call the police, could she? Was he bluffing?

There were too many unanswered questions running through her head as she chose not to register his words. He stood, leant against the living room doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest; an arrogant air about him which looked totally wrong in her opinion. He belonged out on the street with all the other riff-raff! Not in her house!

"W-who are you? Why are you here?" The auburn haired woman squeezed out having finally gathered the courage to speak.

"Didn't I already tell you what you only needed to know?" He answered with a bored tone. In a flash, a knife appeared as if from nowhere. Upon closer inspection, it looked a lot like it had come from the set she was given as a housewarming present.

Dread set in the pit of her stomach as she eyed the sharp blade. He dragged the pointed tip around his hand like some sort of mad man with no fear for the potential damage it could cause. Sweat began to prickle from the top of head, between her bosom and back making her work clothes very uncomfortable. But there was no time for thoughts of that kind.

The sharp knife in her view was put away but didn't make Misaki feel any less relieved. Now was the time to act.

In the instant he'd become tired of looking at her, he shifted slightly signalling he was about to return back to the living room. Misaki span and grabbed the handle behind her. Her hand clenched around the cold silver lever and wrenched open the door. She was about to leap out until the door slammed with another loud bang that shook the whole house. Misaki looked up to find the stranger's arm outstretched onto the decorative glass pane with his palm spread flat. Quickly, she twisted around to find his youthful face etched with signs of anger.

His rough hand had grabbed her chin and yanked it upwards so she was directly eye to eye with her captor.

"If I have to repeat myself again, it looks like you won't survive through the night." Growling, he forcefully whipped her head away to the side and straightened up from his menacing stance. "Now go, before I lose interest and decide to finish this little game"

The words barely registered as Misaki flew up her stairs. All she could picture was the knife and the insane look of pleasure this man had when holding it. Putting two and two together wasn't too difficult in that split second and the only place she could go now was the bathroom. Thank god for locks. She'd never been so happy for the man who invented locks.

During the rush, Misaki spotted the telephone on the side table next to her bed. Better than locks! A phone! The sounds of clicking and keys jangling dragged her out of her thoughts. The front door was now locked. It bought the whole situation a little more reality than what Misaki believed at the minute. Was it really happening? Ignoring her thoughts, she grabbed the phone and lifted it to her ear. Her fingers were poised, ready to dial. Hearing no dial tone ring out of the handset froze her to the spot. Was it possible that he'd unplugged the phone line? She bent around the table to look at the socket but everything was in its rightful place. The wire had been pulled out of the wall but why wasn't it working? Come on!

'_Alright, calm down. It doesn't matter that this doesn't work! There are other ways to contact the outside' _Misaki resolved. That's right. Logical thinking was her friend. Sweat prickled her again when she thought the only other phones were downstairs in the living room and…her handbag. Which was in the foyer where she had dropped it in fright. She silently cursed herself.

Glancing every second at the open door, Misaki returned the phone to the holder and hurried over to the window. She figured it'd be better to keep the room door open to hear her captor in case he decided to follow her up the stairs. Clutching the plastic handle, she pushed the window but it wouldn't open. She tried again. Her sweaty palms went unnoticed when for the third time; the window wouldn't budge an inch. _He_ must have locked it somehow. But how? How does a person off the street suddenly acquire keys to her home? The spare set was hidden only in a place where she knew. It was impossible!

Rustling of clothing reached her ears, triggering the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Misaki jumped on and off the bed and ran straight for the en suite directly in front of her. The door closed with a slam and the lock flew into place; keeping her safe inside and all the bad things away.

Her heart beat so hard and so loud. It was all she could hear and it was beginning to constrict painfully against her chest. It overpowered her thoughts and the motion of trying to breathe was becoming increasingly difficult. Misaki sank down onto the toilet of her moderately sized bathroom. It had a combination bath and shower, a small window, a sink and a lilac coloured décor.

The window! Furrowing her eyebrows, she stepped into the bathtub and made for the handle only to find that it, too, was locked. She knew it was a long shot. If one window she normally kept open didn't open then what were the chances of others being left untouched?

Reality hit her hard that there was no way out. There were no weapons she could use against someone let alone a man. Tears worked their way into her eyes, forming a glassy view of her world. Fighting back, Misaki wouldn't let herself lose but what else was there to do? Angrily, she jerked open the cabinet above the sink and began shoving things aside; searching for anything that looked like it could protect her if he were to somehow get to her.

The salty tears were already falling freely now, streaking down the sides of her cheeks. Sobs racked her body when nothing was coming up which angered her more. Toiletries and the like were being thrown onto the floor in a fit of rage until she collapsed down in hopelessness. Her shoulder length hair fell forward obscuring her surroundings more. There was no strength left to push it from her face like she normally would. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Misaki squeezed her eyes shut, letting everything out. Her cries rang out into the air with no constraint, not caring any further about her pride.

What is there to do? Misaki was a prisoner in her own home. There was no possible way out without somehow getting around her captor. There was no access to phones; no way for anyone to hear her plea for help. Her computer was in the study but that was two doors away without a lock. There was no telling what would happen if she ran the risk of trying to email for help(!)

The tears subsided during the time she reflected on the situation. There was no point in trying anything anymore. Finding a small spot in the farthest corner from the door, Misaki sat and gently rocked herself back and forth in an attempt to bring some sort of comforting effect on her tired body. Sleep tempted her away and she openly took the invitation; anything that would release her mind from the waiting.

* * *

The second part to this will be up pretty soon.

This is quite hard to write! I still haven't been able to find the right balance for seriousness and dry humour but I'll get it some day. But for now, I'll...do something. Or something. I dunno.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Actually, it's been about 6 years since I wrote something for Fanfictionnet. My mistake!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami Bakura. His creation is all down to Kazuki Takahashi. Godly for thinking up a character like Yami Bakura. :D

**Title: **Captured

**Summary:** After a long day at work, Misaki Fukuda thought she'd be returning to the comfort of her nice and quiet little home but nope! A rugged looking, white-haired stranger has broken in. What can she do when she's been made a prisoner in her own home?

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/OC

* * *

A sharp racket shook Misaki out of sleep with a jolt. Sense of time eluded her as her body unconsciously reacted by burrowing further backwards into the corner from the noise. Her eyes, now wide with the same panic that haunted her earlier, watched the door as it shook with each attack. Her heart beat double time once more and her breathing quickened.

Upon seeing mindless destruction to her property, fury seeped out and began pushing away the fear. She felt braver with each passing second.

Who _was_ this person? Where did _he _get the right to waltz into her house and start threatening her life as if it were such a simple thing to do? Did this person get some sort of sick pleasure from holding someone against their will? To have them exerting all that they can to satisfy the urge to stay alive?

She couldn't take it anymore; couldn't hold in the words to express her rage at her white-haired captor.

"Get out of my house!" Misaki shouted, now pumped up with a new surge of adrenaline. She stood with a defiant pose and marched to the middle of the bathroom with her hands fisted at her hips.

The blows against the door stopped, bringing silence to the house once again. It didn't last though as it was broken by the muffled laughter from the other side.

"Taking refuge in a locked room isn't fun at all. Get out" His replied with an impassive tone.

Misaki's mouth fell open from the sudden order. Her eyebrows knit together with indignation. How dare he?

"As if I would come out only for you to kill me"

And, as if on command, the blade of the knife was suddenly shoved under the door scaring the living daylights out of her. She let a yelp escape and stumbled backwards. Her eyes bounced from the door handle to the knife and then back, not knowing what her captor meant by the gesture. A few minutes had passed and nothing.

No further sounds were made to her surprise. What was he intending to do?

It hit her. The fact that she had been conversing with a potential killer. She span around and began frantically looking for a weapon. Before, she wasn't exactly in the right mindset to search. (Not that right now was any better actually).

Her green eyes roamed the floor and landed upon a nail file peeking out from under a box of tampons. Maybe she could use this…

Misaki prepared herself for what was to come as soon as she was to open that door (and proverbial can of worms).

The flurry of movements in the next few moments were vital to her, hell befall anyone or anything who would take away her final minutes. Which turned out to be a strong statement from the intruder's surprise counter attack.

Misaki had lunged for the knife he had left under the door. It taunted her but found a way into the plan that formed in her head. She yanked the door open, and in the same second, grasped the black plastic knife handle and shot out of the bathroom. The weapon was poised in her hands as her eyes swept over her bedroom but when a hand painfully squeezed her forearm, she found herself being pulled forward.

From her view point, the knife was headed precariously for her enemy's chest and with the extra force he used to drag her toward him; contact would have been inevitable. At the very last moment, Misaki's eyes shot to his with a look of incredulousness along with draining the energy in her hands.

In the next instant, her view was filled with the dreary grey of her ceiling. She felt herself sink into the soft, fluffy duvet underneath her and thanked someone that he had thrown her onto the bed. It was one thing to be able to threaten someone as long as it protected her but Misaki drew the line at hurting another human being. Even if he had broken into her house first and was holding her against her will.

The white haired man had planned it all out. He must have known she would go for the weapon but he had waited anyway knowing fully well he would overpower the smaller woman.

The knife was now back in his possession and it gleamed every time it span in the air as he tossed it carelessly. His eyes never left hers and the toothy grin remained when she scrambled off the bed to the other side of the room near the window. The light outside was dwindling now, Misaki noted. The sky outside was streaked with disappearing hues of reds and oranges with darkening rich blacks and blues. This gave her the sense of time she had lost when she was in the bathroom behind the nice locked door.

Misaki heaved in as much air as possible as she acknowledged how little space there actually was between them. Before, they were at least a floor apart but now, in about 3 quick strides, he would definitely have no problem of disposing of his hostage. The still nagging feeling kept coming back to her that this person was someone she had encountered sometime in her life. However, it did not comfort her or stop the underlying tension in the air but it distracted her as their eyes held.

The intruder sighed somewhat happily. "Ahh…humans. So predictable"

"H-humans?" The question slipped from her quietly on impulse and her eyes widened at how her mouth had suddenly taken on a life of its own at the wrong time.

He chuckled lightly. "You're all always so clueless. Living day to day without realising how easily you could die at any second…" His grin widened with his eyes narrowing. The words coming from him weren't making any sense. Was he saying he wasn't human? But…that's not possible…right?

More importantly, was he threatening to kill her right this second? Misaki had worked and encountered enough people to at least hear the hidden meanings in some sentences uttered to her. She worked at the reception after all; the one place where everyone passed through at one time or another.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Her voice quivered and bought a shaking hand to her heart. She had to be sure. If she was at least going to be killed then she should at least know when it was going to happen.

The intruder hadn't moved; his eyes still trained on her and the twisted smile on his face never wavered.

"Now, now. Where would the fun be if I were to reveal such a thing?" He stepped sideways, closer to the bathroom door. His long black trench coat rustled against the black material of his pants and striped blue and white t-shirt.

"I _will_ give you one suggestion, though…" The knife was sheathed underneath his trench coat somewhere on his back. "I would recommend you live this day as if it were your last" His rough voice reached her slowly. Misaki was processing the information at a slower rate than normally.

Is this it? Was everything she'd done in her life all for nought? Was there no point in regretting on not living a more glamorous life or at least have tried?

Something snapped within her.

'_Fine._' She thought with strong indignation.

Without being able to believe, or see, any further plans for a way out, Misaki raised her chin, pulled her shoulders back and strode proudly out of the room under the amused gaze of her captor.

She could hear the ruffling of his clothing behind her as he followed her downstairs to the kitchen. It stopped short when they entered the living room along the way, much to her relief. Misaki couldn't handle the proximity to this could-be murderer but she would no longer show any weakness. After all, that's what he wanted, right? To see her cowering in fear and begging for her life? At least that's what she assumed to be correct. Who knew?

Upon going through to the kitchen, Misaki began taking out pots and pans from various cupboards and then food from the refrigerator and freezer. Her movements were smooth and well executed, having been through the motions so many times previously. She heard the scrape of a chair from behind her at the dining table. He was close again. The dining room and kitchen were open plan so this man could see her; watch her with that evil cocky smirk.

Misaki could feel his intense gaze on her wherever she stepped and whatever she did. It was unnerving. Not to mention the fact that she now knew what it was like to be a zoo animal. Great.

* * *

And there goes Chapter 2. Shorter than the first but hopefully just as good?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami Bakura. Kazuki Takahashi is that guy that poured brain junk onto a page and it turned into Bakura.

**Title: **Captured

**Summary:** After a long day at work, Misaki Fukuda thought she'd be returning to the comfort of her nice and quiet little home but nope! A rugged looking, white-haired stranger has broken in. What can she do when she's been made a prisoner in her own home?

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/OC

**A/N: **Unfortunately there's not a lot of Bakura in this chapter. Just a history of the OC, thanks to the advice from **_Tainted Apple_**. Originally it was just going to be a straight action kind of story but it won't make sense if you don't know who this random woman is. Also the first and "second" chapter are actually the same chapter...I just didn't want it to be really long.

Aaaand, I'm hoping you can see the change in the way Misaki writes here; from when she's just so naive about the world to the end where things...happen.

* * *

_**Diary Of M. Fukuda.**_

* * *

_22nd February, 20XX_

_This is the first entry by Misaki Fukuda. (That's me!) I got this diary for my 20th birthday two weeks ago from Mom. After hearing last month that I was moving away from the village for a job in the city, she thought it'd be nice if I recorded my experiences._

_I can't believe I'm actually working in the city! And I can't believe a company here wanted to hire me: a small town girl! (Cliché!)_

_The whole family was opposed to it first, though, and I felt guilty for not wanting to stay with them like big brother did. He'd settled down a few years ago after marrying his high school sweetheart, Yuko, from school. They'd joined in with running the family Flower shop and are planning on opening a new one in the neighbouring town._

_Sure, that's what I could have done too. I know Dad definitely wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I just couldn't. I never really had any direction in my life until I realised that I had a knack for inputting data and making graphs and other computer-y stuff. It's so much fun! Can't say the same for education. Suppose that's why I only got so-so grades. That's also probably why I was unbelievably shocked that someone wanted to hire me: someone with next to no experience (in business and life, it would seem. Yikes!)_

_I was able to attend Domino High School even if our village is quite on the outskirts of town. Trekking to and from school was always a hassle but I made friends and I think I was that little better off for having attended despite the end result. (The alternative choice of high school was about an hour away by car). All the crazy travel was worth it now that I was able to move onto the next stage in life. College? Nope! My grades were too average for that. Dad kept suggesting the family Flower shop but I knew that I wanted more when I turned 18. My parents had decided to upgrade my computer and it was amazing! I knew there was a place for me out there in the world where I could make a living doing what I know I'm good at._

_After getting the job with the Ninomiya PR Company for the Administration Assistant job (which I totally thought I'd messed up the interview), I begged Mom and Dad to let me go._

_I'm glad my family weren't mad for long for accepting the job offer before talking it out with them first. They were really nice about it afterwards but I know they're still sceptical. They've always been wary of a few of the choices I've made. Like the time I wanted to learn how to play the drums or when I almost dropped out of school because of a tough emotional period I was going through._

_I moved to this lovely little apartment last week. Sure, there are a few things wrong here and there; the ceiling is a bit damp in the corner and the kitchen top has seen better days but I'll live. For what I got going now, it's perfect!_

_I don't quite understand it but things are working out for me! Everything's falling into place!_

_Well, first day on the job tomorrow! Wish me luck!_

_- Love, M. F. xx_

_(Tee-hee! Writing to myself!)_

* * *

_23rd February, 20XX_

_The first day of work was interesting to say the least! My boss, Kyoko James: the Head of the Department of Planning and Statistics, is cool but she's a bit scary! She's a strong, confident lady around her 40s and everyone absolutely likes her. My co-workers are all nice too. I work especially with Miss. James' secretary, personal assistants as well as the other administrators and assistants. Everyone was so busy that they didn't have time to show me everything but I guess that's how it works in the city._

_Anywho, as soon as I was set up at my work station, things went off without a hitch. The statistics I had to input were simple but time consuming. Much more so than the data from the Flower shop. I delivered the final compiled statistics a few seconds after the deadline and Miss. James wasn't too pleased but she was totally understanding about it. Phew! Guess it wouldn't be very good if I did that tomorrow either. I'll absolutely try harder!_

_Tonight's gonna be a relaxing one, I think. I've not made many friends yet other than the elderly couple, Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya, next door and the middle-aged bachelor, Mr. Sakata, opposite my apartment. They're cool, although, I haven't really gotten to know them properly yet. They said "Hello" and welcomed me the day after I moved in. As far as I know, we're the only ones on this floor of my building. Next time, I'll have to maybe invite them round for dinner! I love living the modern lifestyle!_

_I'll end here tonight!_

_- Love, M.F. xx_

* * *

_24th February 20XX_

_Finally had time to sit and relax! Today, I had completed the statistics analysis on time, slightly early even, but Miss. James gave me some extra work to do since she wanted to utilise every second of our work shifts. Unfortunately I wasn't able to complete that before it was time to finish for the day. I suggested to take it home since I felt bad in case Miss. James needed it done urgently by tomorrow. Wouldn't want to be the one to pull everyone behind schedule!_

_So, finally finished that and that's why it's 11:46pm and I'm only just writing here! Didn't really have time to eat either but you know! That's working life!_

_I bumped into Mr. Sakata in the hallway earlier when I came home around 5:30pm. He had just come back with a load of shopping bags. Out the top of them, all I could see were sweets. Nothing but sweets! But he's so well built! How does he manage to keep so fit and healthy? I'll have to ask him when I plan that meal for our floor!_

_Time for sleep now, methinks!_

_- Love M.F. xx_

* * *

_5th March 20XX_

_Things have just been so rushed lately that I've not had time to write. Been so long! Miss. James has been giving me so much work that I've had to bring some home almost every night. Need to keep up with everyone, she says. I might be a bit slower I guess because of the lack of experience in the work place? I'll definitely learn how to speed up somehow. I looked over to Miss. Hitomi, who sits in the next booth, and she was going at fairly the same pace as I was. Strange that I should have to be given 'homework'._

_Hitomi is a few years older than I am but she looks so young. We had lunch together today with some of her friends from another department again. Human Resources, I think? That's pretty bad that I don't really know and we've been meeting up for lunch for a few days now! I'll get it!_

_I asked them if any of them had seen my application and one of them was the one that put mine forward to Miss. James! I started thanking her like there was no tomorrow and she was too modest for her own good. She leant over and squeezed me tightly whilst ruffling my hair in a big sisterly kind of way. The others laughed when I tried smoothing away the static on my head. I'm so glad that I know some people so I don't have to spend my lunch and breaks alone! I wonder if that whole 'water cooler culture' is true…_

_It's been such a relief, ever since I lost contact with my friends from Domino High, I hadn't felt too confident with being able to make new friends. It has been a few years since I last talked to them and I assumed they were all living their lives having forgotten me._

_Mrs. Ashiya visited me today with a dish of beef stew. She's so lovely! We sat down for a cup of tea and had a little chat since she said her other half was having a late night at his factory job. She'd noticed that I'd not been around lately and she got a little worried. I explained about all the extra work I'd been getting and she said she'd come in time in case I'd not been eating properly because of it. After all the myths and stories about people in the city being mean and terrible, my impression did a turnabout from everyone I'd encountered._

_We chatted about her life and how she ended up where she was with her husband. They had met about 40 years ago when they were still in University. It had been love at first sight and they'd never been apart since. I hope I can have myself such a beautiful romance!_

_Unfortunately, due to debt problems, they had to move into this building complex. It was cheap and just about liveable for them until they were able to gain enough money to get into an Old People's Home. What surprised me was that she said her and her husband had never been happier if they were still living in their huge condo in the rich area of town. It was quite endearing to hear. And quite humbling._

_I saw Mrs. Ashiya back to her apartment and just as her door closed, Mr. Sakata came up the stairs. With yet another bag of groceries, or should I really say bag of confectionary. There was nothing but sweets poking out from it again!_

_I said "Hello" like I normally did, with "Mr. Sakata" tagged on the end, and he stopped at the top of the steps. I looked at him for the first time in a while and took in his rugged but familiar appearance._

_"Gin will do" he said and then disappeared into his apartment._

_I just stood there, so weirded out! I'd never really talked to him properly, the look of boredom on his face made him slightly hard to approach but the whole mysterious persona was interesting to say the least. I was so curious about his addiction to sugar!_

_I heard from Mrs. Ashiya that Gin ran an Odd Jobs business from his apartment when I asked how he was able to buy large amounts of sweets at a time. He was actually quite skilled in different aspects of hard labour and even human relationships from time to time so he had had many clients over the years. It was unusual to hear at first but I felt I was starting to understand him and his slow paced life. Just a little bit, though._

_I suppose there's not a lot else to write. That's pretty much what happened since the last time I'd written. Bedtime!_

_I'll write again,_

_- Love M.F. xx_

* * *

_29th March 20XX_

_I don't really know what happened. These last few days have just been so bad. I did what I normally did but Miss. James seemed to be in a bad mood as it was so I tried hard to not get on her scary side. Didn't really seem to help because I was having a few problems with the work I was given. Suppose it wasn't really my place to notice the anomalies in the data since I was only the one compiling it and giving it to Miss. James to check, and then pass onto the right department. Instead, she got so angry and yelled at me, saying I was incompetent. I cried on the spot which just annoyed her more. In retrospect, I guess crying my eyes out wasn't very professional but it was just so unexpected. My boss was usually so nice, if not a little too nice sometimes when I made small mistakes._

_Hitomi and her friends told me not to worry about it since Miss. James was known to have violent mood swings. I know I had gotten faster with all my work but I just needed to get it right so there were no mistakes too. Hitomi's friends said Miss. James just needed to "get some" and I laughed. I carried on by saying she was probably too old to even get any guys which went over well. They invited me out last night to show me the wonders of the night life and it was so much fun! We went to a couple of bars and had some drinks. Some of their male friends joined us too and I was so nervous! One of them was so gorgeous! His blonde hair went so well with his blue eyes! And he was so tall and well built! I was sure I came off as some drooling, boy-crazy girl!_

_All seemed to go well, though, all in all. I hope we get to go out again!_

_Write again soon!_

_- Love M.F._

* * *

_15th April 20XX_

_I just never have the time to write here anymore BUT I did promise Mom that I would at least try. Although, I'm not sure why I even bother since she's not going to read it…and I sure as hell am not going to read it to her!_

_Since the last time I wrote, many things have happened. The important one being I got myself a boyfriend! He was the one from the time I went out with Hitomi and her friends. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes? He'd asked Hitomi for my number and we hit it off after the first few dates. I was nervous most of the time since I'd never really gotten the hang of the dating scene but he was experienced enough for me not to feel out of place. His name is Satoshi and he's a successful stock broker on the upper side of town. A bank hasn't forced to close because of him yet so things must be going well!_

_Satoshi is so wonderful! He treats me with a lot of respect and makes me feel so grown up. He walked me back to my apartment a few times after our dates. One time, Gin came out to see what all the fuss was about. I think it was me feeling a bit too giddy and loud for 12:14am. After Satoshi left, though, Gin asked me questions about him but then thought nothing more of it. He was quiet. A bit suspicious. Not that I can tell with him since he doesn't express a lot of emotions other than anger over inconveniences and happiness with sweets. Mrs. Ashiya told me a huge dog followed him home one day and wouldn't leave until his owner came to get him...and that was the next evening!_

_Hitomi has been having trouble with her workload lately so I decided to help her out. I'd just about gotten the hang out this speed x accuracy business so it couldn't hurt to take on the bits another person was having trouble with. She offered to complete some of the tasks that I had yet to finish too so she wouldn't feel guilty and let me do all the work._

_Miss. James seems to be a bit better but I swear the air gets so tense whenever I enter her office even with other people in there. Must be me, right? The work has been gradually lessening which is great news for me (and you!). Hopefully by the end of this week I'll be able to write at least every few days rather than once or twice a month!_

_Ooh! Satoshi is calling me! I'll write later!_

_- Love M.F. xxxxxx_

* * *

_19th October 20XX_

_Okay, so I said I'd be able to write waaay more frequently in my last entry but things with Satoshi and I are getting serious. We've been spending so much time together; it's been heaven! It's only been a few months but it's just felt so right that I don't think we're moving that quickly despite what some people have said to me._

_I ended up having that dinner, a few days ago, for Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya and Gin. We had a lovely evening for the most part. I ended up cooking the main and dessert and it was probably the best meal I'd ever made! Satoshi coming over to surprise me was something I never expected and I realised then and there that he might be the one! There was enough food and space so I invited him to join us. I don't think my neighbours liked him too much though. When he had to leave to sort out a problem at work, I could hear some of the comments that were passed around at the dinner table. They said he was rather suspicious looking and something didn't seem right. I was still stood by the front door so I guess they thought I couldn't hear. I had to excuse myself to the bathroom for a moment to calm down a bit._

_How dare they say things about him when they'd only met him once! Does that mean they judged me the first time they saw me? It's not like I did that to them! Of all the people that would say such things!_

_When I came back out, I put all those things to the back of my mind and we finished up for the night. They all did look like they had a good time in the end. Even Gin who looked like he was bored to begin with. Or maybe that's just his natural face?_

_I opened the front door and in the hallway were the huge dog from before and his owner, a small Chinese girl. Gin started yelling at her to go home but she wouldn't budge. We were amused by the situation and then entered into our own respective apartments._

_It's not like they meant any harm with what they said, right? I just keep thinking about what they said and how wrong they were. I can't really go out and tell them now that I heard them talking. I can't really demand an apology or explanation either so I think I'll leave it; chalk it up to first impressions. Satoshi clearly didn't leave a good one even though he was as nice as he ever was._

_There's some sort of big event coming up in 2 weeks to do with Domino Museum. Everyone's really excited about it since our company is helping with the promotions for its Grand Exhibit. I don't really know a lot about it but I was actually stopped and asked about it by a man in the lobby? He looked like he had just come into town with his sharp navy blue suit, tilted trilby and black rimmed, rectangle glasses. His long hair was tied back in a low ponytail which I thought was cute. Almost like he'd leapt right out of the 50s!_

_I explained to him as much as I could about what the event was and he seemed to be pretty happy to hear about the Egyptian artefacts that were going to be displayed. Judging by his pale complexion and hair, I guess he must have some ties to Egypt. And then he walked out of the building. Wasn't he going to be late for his meeting? Oh well, just another traveller, I guess._

_Work has turned extremely weird. Everyone seems to be overly friendly to me all of a sudden and I don't really like the attention. Hitomi laughed it off when I told her. She said it was all in my head. Although, Miss. James was behaving the same as always…or at least to me she was. If anything, she was more off than usual. Maybe she found out that Hitomi and I were swapping work? I don't really see the problem with that, though? We're just helping each other out and it all gets finished by the end of the day. I'll ask Satoshi what he thinks later._

_I'm actually seeing him tomorrow night! He's got something important to ask me! Definitely not the big question because it's waaay too early for something like that but it's gotta be something significant, right? Ooh! Like giving me a key to his apartment! Or even asking me to move in! Not that I've actually been to his place even once since being with him. He did say that he was getting it refurbished at the moment so there was nothing to see. He was even staying at his parents' mansion. Oh my goodness! What if he wants me to meet his parents?_

_I'm just going to have to sleep this night away to speed up time!_

_Write again tomorrow after I hear what it is!_

_(And I'll see if I can sneak into the Domino Museum event! The party has got to be amazing!)_

_- Love M.F. xx_

* * *

_3rd November 20XX_

_Deciding that all the people that lived in the city were good, honest and nice was a big mistake. They're manipulative liars that can only live by using people for their own personal gain. I hate them. Hate them all so much. But it's too late to do anything about it now. I'm stuck here. After the huge argument with my family, there's no way I can go back to them. Telling me they told me so isn't the way to help a family member in need and now I've ceased all communication with them. The way they pretended to care about me and tried to force me to go back to the village and then told me I was a stupid little girl when I wouldn't do what they wanted._

_Why is this all happening to me? Everything was perfectly fine to begin with! Everything was falling into place! Where did it all go wrong?_

_I had to leave Ninomiya PR. I couldn't stand being there any longer. Well...quit or get fired; I don't know which happened but I know it shouldn't have been like this. It was all Hitomi's fault. There was always something off with the way her and her friends looked at me when they spoke. Like they knew something I didn't. I chose to ignore it and push past it. Whatever. I'll find a new job and show them just how much I can do better than all their jobs combined._

_It's just as well that I don't have to go back to work there. The big Museum event that everyone had been talking about turned into a crime scene. One of the artefacts had been stolen from right under their noses and they never caught the criminal. Good on you, Mr. Thief…is something I shouldn't really say. What happened to me doesn't mean that the other people in the other departments deserved such a disaster._

_I won't even go into detail with what happened with Satoshi but he's the biggest bastard I've ever met. I can't trust anyone anymore. No one. I can only rely on myself since my family is out of the picture now too._

_Mr. and Mrs. Ashiya apologised to me when they found out what happened with Satoshi. I told them I had heard them talking about him all those months ago but they were right on the mark with their suspicions about him. They pointed out that it was actually Gin that warned them about Satoshi. I thanked Gin when I saw him but he said I didn't need to apologise and to look after myself, and then he closed the door on me before I could thank him for his kindness._

_Could I really trust my neighbours? They were my first ever friends in the city after all…_

_I need to get out of here. But I can't with the little money I have left. I'm just going to have to find a new job out there. Will other employers take me on though after it took so long to get a job in the first place that I was good at?_

_I need to get up and do something with my life. I finally realise that playing on being cute and innocent won't get you anywhere if you want to be taken seriously. Being naïve to people and relationships isn't exactly that great either. Hell, I need to change myself completely._

_I want to change._

_I need to change..._

_M._

* * *

Bakura laughed to himself having picked up the small purple book that stuck out of a nearby box. The woman that lived here was going to be certainly interesting, he thought whilst placing it back where he found it. The room in where he stood seemed to be a spare. No wonder it was easy to get in through the window if the room was unoccupied. He'd disturbed the thick layer of dust that had fallen over the time where she had not entered in a while but that wasn't a point that worried him. The next stage was to stay here until he was done with the showcases.

When he'd looked up the information on this woman, he was surprised that she lived on her own in a small house outside the city. After having met her in that building that fated day, she came off as someone that was hung up on another. Ahh, one of humanity's little annoyances. The emotion of love had her clouded and he was able to go through his contacts to find out all sorts of her information. This little diary only confirmed he was in the right place. Nothing like a little light reading when you've broken into a house successfully(!)

A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he moved out into the hallway to explore the house more. Given the fact that it was only 3pm, he figured she was still at work and wouldn't be home in another 2 hours.

My, my. When Misaki finally returned, Bakura was going to have fun.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yami Bakura. Kazuki Takahashi needed to make an evil friend for Marik. Yami Bakura was his answer.

**Title: **Captured

**Summary:** After a long day at work, Misaki Fukuda thought she'd be returning to the comfort of her nice and quiet little home but nope! A rugged looking, white-haired stranger has broken in. What can she do when she's been made a prisoner in her own home?

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/OC

I had quite a bit of trouble writing this so it might not flow in a way that sounds smooth.

Also, I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers for just being awesome.

* * *

"Will you stop?" The woman suddenly yelled out. She slammed the wooden spoon down onto the kitchen countertop and tried to calm the irritating twitch in her eye.

The grin on his lips widened. "Stop what?" He answered innocently.

Misaki huffed. Grabbing the spoon again, she stirred the dark, bubbling concoction in front of her on the stove. Another exasperated sound further fuelled the entertainment she was providing.

It was a rather amusing sight; something reminiscent of a classic sitcom found in the reruns on television. The setting was of a regular old couple having a brief lovers spat; the male aggravating the female all for the sake of a carnal solution to the problem. Except this wasn't TV and they certainly weren't lovers. In fact, it was a completely different state of affairs.

Misaki had steadily gone off into her own little daydreams during the whole cooking process. Her mind wandered and ideas sprung up in her mind that could be used as solutions to some of the problems at work. This had brought a smile to her lips thinking it would benefit her project and her work colleagues. She'd have to write them down later to work on fully, the woman thought cheerfully. That was until her eyes caught the cocky trench-coat clad criminal at her dining table once again.

Though, for some reason, the fear wasn't as prominent as she had felt earlier. It was strange. Strange to the point that he looked almost at home at the dinner table. Misaki almost rolled her eyes in retaliation to his smug attitude but figured it wouldn't be the best, or mature, thing to do.

When the food was ready, Misaki had almost completely let go of the irritation the man was causing her. Despite his presence, the view of her meal all complete and ready to eat relaxed her. The ordinariness and routine of cooking after work was probably what allowed her to feel that slight bit of freedom from his insufferable presence.

But what was the world coming to when you're someone with _that_ much of a kind and gentle soul that you make dinner for the intruder that broke into your home and is currently keeping you captive?

The answer is clear; the world was getting screwed over if that actually happened. The idea of you making them dinner wouldn't even exist. Except in Misaki's case, the unconscious need to keep up social appearances, as well as the need to always be in control, was so strong it came as a force of habit. Sometimes business meetings and dinners would take place in her house where she could really be in her element and show people just how capable she was at any task.

Thus, in this kitchen setting, Misaki now saw her captor as her guest, in spite of everything that had happened up until then.

It's pretty funny how the mind likes to mess you up at the most twisted moments of your life.

The woman set a dish in front of her captor much to his surprise. She settled down in the farthest seat, on the opposite side of the square four-seater table, and tucked in with gusto.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned, looking down in disgust.

"Hamburger steak" Came her automatic response without breaking her rhythm of eating. It was rather difficult with only the use of a fork and a spoon, since _all_ knives were out of her sight. But it was okay. Resourcefulness was an excellent trait.

The glare from him went unnoticed, irking him somewhat.

He had noticed it too; the atmosphere between them had turned odd. The man had taken in the change in her demeanour when she fussed over the food, even feeling suspicious when she started humming without thinking. The tension he felt from her before was different; like she wasn't as afraid. If that were true, then she was making a big mistake. Although, the sickening display of human tasking gave him view to something she unconsciously guarded and would be investigated upon later, he decided.

The man scoffed inwardly seeing her face light up with unrestrained joy after the first bite of her meal. She missed the bored expression on his face which again vexed him.

The white haired man ignored it for now, opting to take up the woman's unwelcomed kindness in offering a nice, large piece of juicy meat. The gesture was what made him want to destroy her then and there, not the food. He would die a painful death first – no, wait - someone else would die a painful death first before the world found out meat was his weakness. It was one of the few human "things" he allowed himself to enjoy out of this mind-numbingly laughable world.

The corners of his lips turned upwards as he stared down at his plate. With a similar energy to the woman's, he proceeded to stab the compacted, brown slab with his fork.

* * *

The meal tasted so good after a hard day of work. The luscious taste of the hamburger steak, with the smooth demiglace sauce, was enough for her to forget her troubles for the moment.

But what interrupted her from her food haven were the sounds of the man across from her, ripping into the piece of meat in the blink of an eye. Misaki had turned her head to his direction when the fork dropped to the plate with a metallic clang; the shock clear on her face.

And here she thought his food was going to be left untouched. That's normally how things go with hostage situations? Then again, this isn't a normal run-of-the-mill hostage thing here plus you'd never have expected to have made anything for him in the first place. Misaki gave herself a weird look having realised her civil disposition; it was only meant to be reserved for guests after all.

Their eyes met and she was confronted with the satisfied visual of a man who'd looked as if he had accomplished an unbelievably amazing feat.

His brown eyes were narrowed and his grin was wide; head also resting in his hand with elbow leaning on the table top. The feeling he was giving off was unnerving. If she didn't know better, he was challenging her on some level…

Misaki quickly averted her gaze back down to her half eaten steak, a tinge of pink scattering across her cheeks.

As if she'd ever think of doing the same. How barbaric.

When he made no further moves Misaki finished off the rest, still under the scrutinizing stare of the handsome intruder.

Now she was calling him handsome…! Well, with surreptitious glances made to her captor, she found that that was something she couldn't actually argue. Maybe she couldn't have actually asked for a better looking trespasser. No, she'd have asked for no trespasser at all. If only they had met at work or was a friendly neighbour who had moved in across the road and needed help…

Her inner monologue made her chuckle silently before freezing and berating herself for her runaway musings.

It was unbecoming of a lady to be thinking such things that have no significant importance in her life. At least that's what she had learnt throughout the years of being in a fast paced business. Even in the world of IT and data processing, cry babies and flakes weren't well received. A lesson learnt the hard way, one might add.

She looked upon her captor. He was resting easy, legs outstretched in front of him under the table, arms crossed, uninterested air about him. Misaki wondered what it was like not give a damn.

But, a sigh escaped her and she was back to hostess-mode.

The woman stood and gathered up the plates, rinsing them at the sink and placing them gently into the dishwasher. Let the machine do all the work. Her mind didn't even process the idea of simply washing up the two plates and pieces of cutlery. What was more important now was how this night was going to play out. Staying in his company was definitely at the bottom of her list.

The woman moved to the refrigerator for some water and mulled over her plans. Hiding was out of the question since he'd come back and probably break down the door wherever she went. Perhaps she could have a nap? And leave herself wide open for some sort of attack? No, that wouldn't work. That would be worse than hiding.

It was then when Misaki was placing the water bottle back into the refrigerator that she felt his move. The warmth radiating from him was too close and his strong arms came into her vision beside her head, encasing her against the large kitchen appliance. She had spun around in time but regretted it as his face was dangerously close. The ice cold feeling of metal against her back alerted her there was no more space.

"Wh-" Misaki's words were cut off as the heat from his hand seeped into her waist. Upon reflex, her small hands pressed against his broad chest in the hopes of sending him away but with his spare hand, he had taken both her wrists into his vice-like grip. Her struggling was in vain. All her movements and efforts were ineffective. The next thing she knew, her arms were raised above her head. Just the image of her becoming totally submissive made her sick to her stomach as well as the budding rage that intermingled with her fluctuating emotions.

Her captor's hand, on her side, shifted upwards slowly. Misaki flushed, though her eyes stayed on his face, taking in the abnormally pale skin and the pallid pink of his lips. His serious expression made her the most uncomfortable given all that she had seen from him was arrogance and a condescending attitude combined with a poison tongue.

There was something about him, though, that kept reminding her she had maybe encountered him from sometime ago.

Her attention was bought back to his roving hand when his thumb ran riskily close upwards. Misaki's breath hitched in the back of her throat and the blush deepened. In a counter attack to her stupid waning body, she gritted her teeth and growled with as much intimidation as she thought was possible for her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sharp eyes bolted upwards to meet hers. The laughter that came from him seemed genuine and full of glee which didn't necessarily lessen her worry over his next actions. The sound of it, however, seemed to generate the same tones of laughter somewhere in the recesses of her memory.

* * *

_"Misaki! It's time to go home" Her friend called out to her from the door._

_The girl lifted her head and grinned back, sliding in the last few books into her bag._

_"Hey Yug, let's head over to your Grandpa's shop! I bet he's got some new cards in!" A boy exclaimed behind her. The smaller boy, known as Yugi, laughed at his friend's enthusiasm._

_Misaki smiled to herself. 'So carefree…', she thought._

_They were a lively bunch that enjoyed everyday to its fullest. Duel Monsters was all they ever talked about and it was hard not to want to smile as well when you looked over at them playing and shooting off friendly banter. The same couldn't be said for Seto Kaiba, though. His dislike for the lot of them could be felt by the other students in the year in the other classrooms next door._

_Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, Misaki stood and walked towards her friends where they chatted loudly, ready for the long trek home. It was the end to another ordinary school day and home sounded just wonderful._

_"Are you coming too?" Joey asked, to another person in their group._

_"Sure, I'd love to join you" A new person answered. His deep voice and rich accent reached her ears but she didn't stop nor look back. Misaki knew it was the transfer student but they hadn't made much contact with each other. The gap between their social circles kept growing. Only a year left and that's where everyone would separate to higher education or employment. With little time left, it couldn't hurt to _not_ make an effort with the new kid, right? Exams were coming up soon after all._

_Outside the obligatory "Hellos" and "Good Mornings", Misaki, or he, wouldn't make a move to speak to one another other. It seemed like it was more a case of being polite than proper acknowledgement._

_She reached her friends and they carried on towards the school entrance, all the while hearing boisterous laughter from their classroom. In particular, the distinct rough vibes from the transfer student sent Misaki home with a tingling sensation running through her._

* * *

The memory was distant and was still unclear in some places but the laughter was something that suddenly became vivid. That familiar tingling sensation became apparent making her heart beat wildly over realising he was someone she actually knew.

Misaki unsuccessfully burrowed and squirmed further into the refrigerator hoping he would get the sign that she wasn't exactly welcome to share her personal space with him.

Letting out of breath she didn't know she had been holding, she gasped when his hand slid lower onto her hip.

"S-stop" Her command escaped shakily and not the imposing way it was meant to. Her eyelids slid closed instinctively but flew open the moment it had registered. She wasn't supposed to be reacting positively to something like this! It was utterly inappropriate!

Instead, her captor seemed to take that as an invitation to move closer, decreasing the space between their bodies. This time, Misaki scrunched her eyes closed and turned her head away. She could feel his warm breath as it fanned across her exposed neck. Inside, Misaki was shaking. What was she going to do now? Before, this sort of thing hadn't even crossed her mind. He seemed like a fairly normal guy that had just entered her house without permission.

She was stupid. That's what she was. Misaki still chose to ignore all the bad things in the world in order to fully focus on her job as well as having the mindset that she was too plain for something like that to happen to her. It was all her fault that she was never more cautious. Life wasn't always going to be puppy dogs and rainbows(!)

His head leaned in closer and she automatically tightened her shoulders to her neck as much as she could.

"And what do we have here?" The deep tones of his voice cut into her panic; the smirk appearing once more as he stepped back; the small bit of metal with a pink plastic tip, held between his fingers.

'_The nail file!'_ Misaki thought with cold dread.

Her eyes widened and she stayed stock still, allowing his grip to constrict painfully around her wrists over his discovery.

"H-how did you know?" She stuttered.

The man rolled his eyes and then examined the nail file more closely. "Why, when one is hiding something, one will touch the item many times, with frantic movement, to check it still remains" His expression grew dark.

"Is this something you think can hurt me?" Dragging her arms down from above her, the nail file was placed in her fingertips, aimed at his stomach; both his hands had wrapping themselves around hers now. "Would you like the chance to try it out?" He whispered with a sinister quality. Her feet planted themselves firmly to the ground and tried retracting her arms knowing what was coming next.

His eyes narrowed with an evil smirk before swiftly pulling her so the narrow tip of metal was headed straight for him; almost an exact mirror to what he acted out earlier.

The loud yelp from her was followed by the soft clink of the nail file on the tiled floor just before it had reached him. Instead, her knuckles could feel the warmth from his lean stomach and, where his hands remained on hers, he continued forcing her forward.

Misaki ripped herself away and clutched her hands to her chest with a look of disbelief sent his way. That ridiculous grin was back again; never too far behind from the bizarre situations he enjoyed involving her in for laughs.

She panted to help calm her down. Somehow, she'll cause her own demise rather than a direct attack from her captor.

Misaki growled when he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, nonchalantly.

The twisted man licked his lips and tilted his head in thought, feigning innocence. "I wonder…should I kill you for even thinking of hiding that on your person? After all, I've already let you live this long when I should have just took away your life when you entered the house…hmm…decisions, decisions…"

The woman held his eyes trying to read if he was going to make his final move.

"On the other hand, we're having a lovely time, aren't we? Cat and mouse is such a classic…" He looked off into the distance with a faint contented expression.

It was Misaki's turn to direct a look of disgust at him. Her judging eyes ran up and down his figure with a strong frown and furrowing of eyebrows marring her features. Feeling nothing else would develop from just looking at him, Misaki stormed off towards the living room. She knew he'd follow suit but it didn't stop the escalating bad mood. The more time that passed, the more Misaki was becoming unafraid of showing and voicing her irritation. His threats were gradually losing their menace, she determined. He hadn't actually hurt her yet to the degree he had been constantly suggesting.

She pursed her lips.

Was there actually a way to break free using mental force rather than physical?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. SAD FACE.

**Title: **Captured

**Summary:** After a long day at work, Misaki Fukuda thought she'd be returning to the comfort of her nice and quiet little home but nope! A rugged looking, white-haired stranger has broken in. What can she do when she's been made a prisoner in her own home?

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/OC

It's been a while, right? Hopefully the quality of this chapter isn't too bad. I've been quite distracted over the past few months...

Thanks to all the readers again!

* * *

Misaki moved into the living room, dropping down into her usual spot on the couch with a frustrated sigh. She leant her head back and closed her eyes and even then she didn't feel relaxed.

Feeling suffocated, Misaki stood and unbuttoned her jacket in the hopes of relieving her hot and irritable mood, the tiniest bit. Throwing it across to the spare armchair, she revelled in the cool air that seeped through her blouse.

She hummed audibly, forgetting her captor still hadn't crossed that little distance from the kitchen into the living room.

'_Let's hope he stays in there',_ Misaki thought begrudgingly. _'Or better yet, get out altogether. I know that would make me the happiest woman right now'_.

A contented smile worked its way onto her features from her musings before settling back down. With a hand to the soft carpet, Misaki bent at the waist and reached underneath the sofa. She was definitely looking forward to doing a little online surfing. Maybe even a little online retail therapy to ease her mind.

Her captor entered the room and stopped to stare down at her fumbling around on the floor.

"If you're looking for your laptop, you'll have to search much harder than that"

Her movements stopped. Misaki's eyes closed for the nth time and her jaw clenched shut, choosing to favour silence rather than engaging with the enemy.

With a huff, she straightened then looked around for something else to do. Her hand reached the TV remote from the side table just as the man carried on toward the front windows.

'_Hmph. TV it is then.'_ And she twisted her body so she lay down on the sofa, sending a quick glare to his back. _'Jerk.'_

The television buzzed on; the volume being too low that she couldn't hear. That was one thing she thought was fine to roll her eyes at. Pressing down on the volume button, the sound blared out all in the hopes of distracting her from her evening thus far and deterring any chance for conversation he might want to make. Not that he'd want to, she reckoned, but just in the slightest possibility...

The white haired man scoffed out loud at her actions. She had fully made herself comfortable by outstretching as much as the sofa would allow with her legs resting on the arm rest furthest from her; the perfect image of a slob after work. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd have taken off her stockings and unzipped her constricting skirt but of course, such a refined woman would never do that in front of company. Although, would a refined woman even fully lie on the couch all together?

Standing by the window, he shifted the curtains the smallest bit to see out to the quiet street. Misaki had only just realised that the curtains were closed. Had they been closed since she came home? If they had, then boy was she going to take _"Good at noticing things" _off her resume(!)

Being close to the window must have made the male more alert. The small gap between the pieces of thick fabric curtain allowed him a surreptitious view of the street and the surrounding area outside. Then again, people may have noticed that it was unusual for them to be closed before it was completely dark.

The loudness of the television didn't affect him at all, much to her hopes. Whatever programme was on was going unnoticed. Just the projection of her becoming a couch potato was enough to fool him.

If he wasn't there, the television wouldn't have been on so loud in kindness to the older neighbours. Though Misaki's house was detached, the distance in between her and her neighbours was quite short so the loud noises of televisions or vacuuming, for example, could still be heard along the peaceful street. It was sort of refreshing to feel like she didn't have to care about keeping up appearances and thoughtfulness to others.

That was until erratic knocking against her front door rang out into the whole house.

Time stopped. As Misaki's eyes widened, they immediately shot to her captor who stared back at her with as much fervour.

Her next action was to rush for the door but he had lunged with speed and landed with a knee to the middle of her back. He had just caught her in the struggle to get up. Her lack of lounging casually was her downfall this time whereas if this had been during her teenage years, Misaki would have already been at the door.

Her cry of pain was muffled when he forcefully pressed her head into the sofa cushion. His hands reached for her neck, applying pressure so her voice couldn't call out. Her cheeks were turning red from the lack of oxygen and the whimpers were becoming more and more strained. The pain of his knee digging into her spine was getting too much.

The knocking continued but harder this time and faster than previously.

"Misaki!" Her neighbour yelled.

"Get off me!" She wheezed out. She twisted and turned and tried to push herself up with her arms but to no avail. With the TV on so loud, with his hand trying to cover her mouth and with all the knocking and yelling, everything was in chaos.

"Now, now, Misaki. Behave yourself" Her captor scolded gently with a soft smile.

"Misaki! Could you turn it down?"

He had got the hold on her. Her voice could barely reach her neighbour at the door. Why did she even think of slobbing out in the first place?

Her captor-turned-wrestler reached down for the forgotten remote and switched the TV off altogether. The silence caused her to increase her flood of frantic movements all for the sake of clutching at the ray of hope at her front door. They waited in those few minutes in high-strung anticipation but upon hearing the crunch of gravel, they knew her neighbour had retreated back to his own dwelling.

Misaki glared from the corner of her eye and let her arms and legs relax. The smirk and feeling of victory written across his face was all the answer she needed. Everything was going his way.

"Let. Me. Go" Misaki forced out, the exhaustion lacing her words. She wouldn't let herself look at him anymore than she had to if she could help it. She had had enough.

"Of course" His mock bow and smirk riled her up. Instead of displaying her anger, Misaki grasped at her dignity, adjusted her blouse and skirt, exited and climbed the stairs to her room.

Some sleep would do her a world of good, she surmised. Did it matter if she was leaving herself in an unbelievably vulnerable state? No. Not anymore.

She might even wake up to find out this was all a bad dream bought on by the stresses of work.

Misaki laughed humourlessly. It might as well have been a dream; things like this don't happen in real life.

* * *

'_It's raining…'_ the woman pondered sleepily. The sounds of raindrops against the window echoed loudly into the room. Luckily there wasn't a lot of wind so the downpour was one straight sound.

But it was so noisy. Like the sound was too clear to be heard from the inside.

Why was that?

Suddenly, the feeling of another presence was stifling. Her eyes shot open immediately taking in the wide open window in her en suite. It was supposed to be locked, right? She then looked to her clock. The digital screen read out 2:56am.

"What the-" She whispered.

Misaki lifted her head to the corner where her fears shone the most. There, in her favourite plush, flower-patterned armchair was her captor with the most fearsome expression he'd had since she came home. The toothy grin was spread broader than before and his eyes seemed trained on her; extremely wide and unfocused. His legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. His elbows rest on the arms of the chair with his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

Gulping, Misaki sat up and pushed her body to the headboard, thinking it was enough distance to protect her. Her knees came up to her chest as she pulled the duvet to her chin in a childish manner, displaying a completely different image to the earlier her that was confident and self-reliant. The bedside lamp switched on highlighting everything in her room.

And yet, he remained where he was, never reacting to the sudden brightening of the room.

"Wh…" Another gulp. "…What are you doing in here?" Misaki said almost silently, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. She couldn't look away no matter how much her mind screamed at her to do. Whatever happened to him, she could feel the unpredictability and instability radiating from him, filling the room with an oppressive atmosphere.

The breathy laughs that escaped him made her stomach drop, bringing with it a wave of nausea. She wildly imagined that even the slightest shift of her eyes off his form could result in a death she couldn't even see coming.

"It's funny," her captor finally began, eyes still unfocused. His words came out breathy and detached from him, like it wasn't actually him speaking. "You have no idea what is going to happen to this world..."

Misaki was even scared to blink. That's right; she admitted to herself that she was actually scared now. But she never got scared. Even when faced with difficult or aggressive people and situations at work.

His smile gradually faded away. "But I have to get to him first before that fool…"

She strained to hear his last words. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly trying to process the information.

"…are you okay?" Misaki bravely asked. To her relief, her captor blinked his eyes and looked at her once again but this time looking as if seeing her for the first time. The familiar cocky grin returned as he snuggled more into her armchair. Lifting his legs, he crossed them at the knees.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I have a lovely, warm home to come back to after a refreshing walk in the rain" A deep rumble in his chest indicated his amusement when her head shot to the forgotten open window. She could see the trail of water puddles glisten in patches across her tiled bathroom floor and then into darkened patches on her fluffy cream carpet.

Misaki's mouth dropped open and then lunged out of bed to pull back the offending glass in her en suite, revealing her rose pink pyjamas in the process. Feeling the ice cold water come into contact with her warm feet, she yelped and jumped back into her room, darkening her carpet herself in the process as the water seeped downwards.

"What were you thinking? Why in the hell-" were Misaki's mumbled curses.

Shuffling her feet back and forth to make sure they were thoroughly dry, Misaki turned her attention to the relaxing man in her armchair. Her anger had built up in those few seconds but when her eyes landed back on him, the creepy distracted expression on his face flashed in her mind. She calmed down and raised her chin to show she was suddenly serious and not afraid even if she was shaking inside.

"Why were you outside in the rain? And why couldn't you have entered through the door? You have the keys, don't you?" Glancing away and taking a quick breath, she realised she was sounding less like her and a lot more like her mother; a different sort of fear she would never have thought to feel until totally later in life.

The bored expression on the man's face was indicative of something bad...

He pursed his lips before getting up. Unconsciously Misaki stepped back.

The white haired man ambled forward until he was in front of the closed bedroom door. Just when she thought he was exiting, he turned to face her. Misaki then noticed he was dripping water everywhere. His fringe clung to his face and his spiky hair had lost some of its pointed ends. How long had he been outside?

"Knowing that sort of information would cost you your life" He smirked and crossed his arms.

Misaki growled inwardly. If he was going to do it, then what was he waiting for? She retracted the thought back quickly, though. Did she really want to die by the hands of this man? Did she want to die altogether or wasn't there anything, or anyone, that was worth living for?

She sighed silently switching to a different topic; the previous being somewhat too morbid for her liking.

Misaki padded softly to the door. Side stepping the man in the process, the words "Follow me" escaped her lips and she proceeded through the short hall to the spare room where she switched on the light. He complied wordlessly, entering after her and watching her pull out bed sheets from the nearby wardrobe.

Misaki dumped them on the bed and started arranging them on the mattress.

"Take off your clothes. I'll wash them after I've finished making the bed." She ordered.

"Ahh, pleasing the enemy, are we? A pride-less tactic used much, much before this time" Crossing his arms once more, he leant against the nearest wall and smirked at her pathetic attempt.

'_Lovely. He's a historian now'_ she thought snidely.

"Far from it. I just don't want you dripping all over the carpets. That and I don't want to have to deal with your crap anymore until tomorrow" Misaki said honestly. After patting down the completed bed, she went back to the wardrobe to find him a towel and some temporary clothes for when his clothes were in the washing machine.

"You know, it _is _tomorrow…" The woman rolled her eyes to herself and turned away from the changing man. Her captor chuckled as he removed the thoroughly drenched pieces of clothing from his body, throwing them haphazardly in a small pile in front of him.

"Are you done?" Misaki asked to the wall in front of her. She wasn't exactly going to turn around to see for herself if the almighty criminal had done it. Neither was she going to allow herself the displeasure of ogling his 'misters'.

"Does it please you to have power over someone?"

The question caught her off guard but she ignored it and threw the clothes and towel behind her in his general direction.

"Surely you must feel a little proud that you've somehow changed the situation in your favour?"

Misaki span and collected his wet clothes from the ground into a spare laundry basket. She headed out of the door knowing fully well she was done with him for the day. That brief time of sleep had done nothing to alleviate the pressures she had been practically gagging on. Participating in any sort of conversation now was going to be bad for her health.

"You know that attitude isn't any better than your previous one" He called to her nonchalantly.

Her back was still to him in the doorway of the room when her resolve snapped.

"And just what do you know about my past?" Misaki spat with controlled rage. Her shoulders began to shake. The laundry basket dropped and she turned. She was about to march right back into the room when a small purple book landed at her feet. Misaki's eyes widened. She swallowed hard, looking to the naked back of the man.

"A silly little girl from the country, was it?" He made no move to pick up the clothes that she had chosen for him. He gazed at her from over his shoulder with an evil smile. "I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Her eyes travelled down to the offending book again before they narrowed angrily. Her heart felt the recognizable painful twinge at his words. She forced down a sob that threatened to break out and grabbed the book, clutching it to her chest.

"What do you know?" Misaki whispered harshly before slamming the door shut.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. FACE SAD.

**Title: **Captured

**Summary:** After a long day at work, Misaki Fukuda thought she'd be returning to the comfort of her nice and quiet little home but nope! A rugged looking, white-haired stranger has broken in. What can she do when she's been made a prisoner in her own home?

**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/OC

Updates are coming out quickly! (Before hiatus'ing for another month or somethin'...it's already started actually.)

Thank you readers for reading!

* * *

The woman had fallen asleep faster than he had thought. And without much protest considering how close they were to almost being discovered. The old man from next door was smart to walk away.

Bakura had stayed downstairs to run through his plans for later. It was dark and silent in the house save for her soft footsteps through the ceiling of the living room. No doubt she was going through one of those inane female routines that took forever and made the surrounding area unliveable for any hot blooded male. Bakura involuntarily shuddered.

When things had settled down, the thief made his move.

His stealthy movements had him heading towards her room. Since the canopy over the French doors was situated directly underneath the en suite, it made for easier access to get in and out for tonight's proceedings. Along with the whole 'sneaking out' thing, Bakura enjoyed the way his body tingled from the uncertainty. It reminded him of a simpler time during his youth when sneaking out meant to chill out in the dead of the night.

Ahh, the life of a criminal.

Bakura silently entered the woman's room, opening the door just before the creak sounded. The heavy smell of flowers assaulted his senses and he almost turned back around to get away from it before he audibly gagged. Darned woman…

He entered anyway, after taking a secret breath. He adjusted to the darkness and could see the form of his hostage underneath the covers on the side of the bed closest to the en suite. The fact that she slept predominantly on one side of the bed was quite unexpected but gave a small insight into her psyche. The image may have suggested that since the other side of her large queen sized bed was unoccupied, she may have been preserving that space for a special someone.

Bakura tutted inwardly and carried on toward the bathroom. Such pointless thoughts always appeared whenever he spent a certain amount of time with humans. Who knew things would turn out the way they had. Otherwise he would have actually stayed at the warehouse and set his base there. But who'd want to stay in a dingy warehouse near the docks with a bunch of sweaty guys?

He stopped by the bathroom door and looked back at Misaki. She was slept on her side facing him; her head the only visible body part peeking out from the duvet. Her breaths were slow and long indicating deep sleep which made the whole thing a little boring in all actuality.

The jangle of keys, as he opened the window, hadn't stirred her surprisingly. Bakura jumped out onto the damp grass below of her backyard, landing gracefully and without a sound. He stood tall and adjusted to the cold temperature outside. Even still, he made no move to do up his trench coat.

The rain that fell was light and wispy. The gentle wind blew creating a soft mist which clung to the thief, soaking him quickly. He remained still, acquiring his bearings as he enjoyed the dead of the night. Until his thoughts wandered…

Should he close the window? The woman could be in danger during his absence.

Bakura _'hmm-ed'_ for a few beats and the topic was dropped.

A determined expression settled on his features before he began running through the back alleys between the houses to his destination; the city.

* * *

Bakura neared the location for the meeting. The lights of the city illuminated the way and all the loud hubbub of the nightlife covered his presence around the run-down district at the other end of town.

He scanned his surroundings, taking in the party-goers and the scantily clad women on street corners. An impassive look on his face was sent to each woman that hoped to entice him their way for a quick tumble in the sheets. Of course, he wasn't adverse to the ways of how women sold themselves when they were at their lowest. Men weren't any better but the fact that they controlled these women showed they at least had some sort of backbone enough to utilise what was available around them to earn a living. It was rather disgraceful but mattered none to Bakura. He acted on the other side of the law, too, after all.

The lights of the city began fading as he wound through the pitch black alleys in between the abandoned buildings. The crashing waves of the ocean reached the thief's ears as well as practically feeling the salt that permeated the air against his pale skin.

That fool couldn't have chosen a closer location, could he?

The cloaked men huddled around the doorway of the building in front of him looked toward him with suspicion as well as trying to deter him away with angered expressions. Something told him he was in the right place.

"Password?" One of them asked gruffly.

The white haired man stood with a dead pan expression. His hands dug into his pockets and placed all weight onto one leg.

"I seem to have forgotten" He answered with playful innocence.

The group of men growled and advanced, not exactly finding his brand of humour to their tastes.

The first goon lunged with a punch but was met with a powerful kick to the face. The next tried the same as a feint whilst another came up behind Bakura with a tight locking bear hug.

He saw both attacks coming and acted quickly with a roundhouse kick to goon #2 behind him and then another kick to the stomach to goon #3. All dropped to the floor together in a matter of milliseconds.

In the centre of the fallen men was Bakura with an air of accomplishment, (however, little it may have been).

The groaning alerted someone and a rusty metal door swung open, revealing a tall, tanned man with a scowl and a tattoo on the side of his face. He regarded the scene in front of him and his scowl deepened.

"I think by now I shouldn't need a password" Bakura chuckled before tilting his head to fix the crick in his neck.

The man at the door stared a few more seconds at the grinning thief. His disgust for the moaning men on the floor, clutching themselves from the pain, was evident on his face. Finally, he turned around and walked away, leaving the door open.

"Hmph…Odion; talkative as always" Bakura muttered to himself.

He entered into the dank, wide warehouse. Lit candles were littered around the entire space, highlighting the people huddled in groups watching the thief with sneers. Ignoring them entirely, he walked toward the centre where furniture was arranged loosely to resemble a luxurious dining room.

"Ahh, Bakura. Nice to see you turning up every once in a while" The sandy blonde smirked, stroking the golden rod in his hands. He sat with one leg over another on a rather lavish chair adorned with gold detailing and red velvet padding. In front of his was an unfinished meal of steak on the long wooden table. Candles were situated on top creating an ambient atmosphere despite the cold, damp warehouse outside the red carpet.

"What do you want, Marik?" His patience was wearing thin as it was. Having to come all the way out here just for a chat was not something worth leaving the house for.

"Aww, why are you so always not in the mood to play? We've got plenty of time before the end of the world comes" Marik chuckled and glanced over at the extravagant altar at the end of the warehouse.

"I'm not in the mood to play, especially with you. I'm in the mood to take over the world _right now_" Bakura crossed his arms, highlighting his irritation.

Odion leant in from the side of his master to whisper something into his ear. Marik's grin widened.

"Not in the mood? You attacked my beloved Rare Hunters outside. They were rather important"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that. The fact that they didn't even know who I was showed they know nothing."

"Well, if you'd bother turning up when we ask you to then they'd know you're not a nobody like I make you out to be" The thief growled. "Besides, I hear you've taken up residence somewhere outside the city" Marik forked a piece of chicken, dragging it around in the sauce it was covered in.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Bakura watched the tomb keeper's typically childish mannerisms. He held back a look of disgust.

"Not at all. You don't exactly seem the type to take to civilian life, particularly at a time like this"

"Civilian life? Give me a break"

"So, did you kill the resident of the house?"Marik dropped the fork with a loud clang and turned his attention back to the Millennium Rod.

"No. I don't think that would detract any from our plans"

"Bakura, Bakura. If you get rid of the resident, the Rare Hunters and I could all have ourselves a nice little place on the outskirts. You're so selfish sometimes" He grinned cheekily to his partner in crime.

"Enough of this. Get to Zorc"

"Look at my little Rare Hunters, they're cold here in this dingy warehouse sometimes" The sandy blond chuckled but seeing Bakura's lack of reaction, Marik sighed and got up. Bakura and Odion followed him to the extravagant altar. A large rock with the image of a sarcophagus hung high. Golden artefacts were slotted into various areas on the sarcophagus other than the indentations for a ring, a rod and a necklace.

"Zorc the Dark One" The thief called aloud.

A rumbling murmur spread across everyone. The Rare Hunters scuttled backwards in a large group before lowering down onto one knee. The oppressive feeling of fear filled the entire warehouse as they all bowed their heads to the floor. Marik, Odion and Bakura were left unaffected as a dark purple mist slowly engulfed the sarcophagus rock. It gathered together and formed a cloud with piercing red eyes suddenly appearing in the centre. They gazed down at them all before focusing on Bakura.

"What do you want?" An ominous voice boomed out.

"I have secured the final Millennium Item" He said proudly with a bow.

"About time" Marik muttered.

"What of the sacrifice?" Zorc continued.

The tomb keeper stilled. "I…have yet to find a suitable host"

The red eyes of the monster narrowed ever so slightly. "The day is soon approaching where I shall finally step onto this plane again. You shall all be greatly rewarded when that day comes…" Marik had seen the small movement of Zorc's eyes and immediately averted his gaze. "That is if you are able to fulfil your part of the agreement." He dared to look back even knowing that particularly sentence was aimed towards him.

Bakura crossed his arms and turned to Marik with a smug look.

"Well, well, well-"

"Shut it"

The tanned man rolled his eyes. "It's not _my_ fault they all seem to need medical attention after they're tested"

"Are you sure it's not because they looked at your face?"

The Millennium Rod began to shine with a bright glow. A malicious look in Marik's eyes was directed toward the cocky thief as he started to advance on him.

"Bakura, you shall aid Marik in the search. His inadequacy is not befitting of our mission." Zorc's voice caught their attention, putting their little fight temporarily on hold.

Their eyes caught a small stream of smoky energy slowly floating towards the white haired man. He held out his palm and pocketed the object as the smoke cleared.

The tomb keeper growled but held his tongue. On past experiences, it wasn't a good idea to voice certain opinions in the presence of Zorc Necrophades. Still, was there any need to include Bakura on _his_ task?

The two criminals both dropped to one knee in a sign of loyalty when lightning and thunder struck within The Dark One.

Seems Zorc could sense Marik's feelings of dissatisfaction with his decision. Yikes…

"In a two months' time, the moon shall be aligned with all the planets. With that power I will be able to finally revive and destroy all those that have imprisoned me here in this god-forsaken barren dimension."

"Yes, Zorc Necrophadeus."They both answered in unison and bowed their heads.

He began to dissipate slowly, the smoke swirling in a counter clockwise direction and then folding in on itself. Zorc's eyes burned intensely until they too faded away, leaving the view of the familiar decomposing iron wall. The Rare Hunters sighed in relief as Bakura and Marik stood; them following suit after.

The terrible mood was evident on the tomb keeper's face. The scowl he held marred his features whenever he looked towards his rival and partner.

Bakura looked as if he was trying his hardest to keep the smirk off his face-well, maybe not trying as hard as he could.

"Well, I believe this meeting is over. I will return in a few days for a progress report I suppose." He placed his hand over his stomach before he bowed slightly. The arrogant air around him created so much tension that anyone could cut it with a rusty, blood drenched knife.

"We have yet to see the Millennium Necklace, _Bakura_, so do not start with me" Marik ground out. Odion was once again, stood behind his master. He was rather indifferent to the little disagreement the two were having.

"Believe me when I say I have the Millennium Necklace, _Marik_. Maybe you should be concentrating on your objectives before criticising mine. Now, if you'll excuse me"

The thief walked towards the exit with a huge smirk on his face. The Rare Hunters he passed didn't seem to share in his good mood but regardless; they were all now a step closer to ruling the world.

And how wonderful it would be when that day arrives.

* * *

Bakura's return to his temporary base was uneventful. If you call beating up a pimp and 2 drunks on the way, uneventful. Just their bad luck that he was in a good mood.

When the 'meeting' had ended, he exited the warehouse to heavy rain. It beat down onto his skin and drenched his clothes quickly but it barely bothered him at all as he continued his little amble back 'home'.

The journey by foot was long which gave him a little bit of time to reflect on the way things were going. His visit to the museum the other night went extremely well; way better than he had thought. Zorc was pretty pleased too and Marik didn't seem to be in his good books at the moment. That always meant Bakura was happily going through the days.

But it now meant he had more work to do. Now that he had to pick up the slack, he was going to have to alter his plans.

'_Surely it's not that hard to find a sacrifice? That fool, Marik, can't even do something as simple as that?' _

The thief pondered over his 'saviour' but he didn't feel like he owed him anything like he was supposed to. If the tomb keeper hadn't have found him, Bakura would still be sitting in that Jordanian prison after he was caught selling classified information on the black market.

The officials had held a trial and had sentenced him to a life imprisonment under the crime of 'treason' against the country. The sentence was harsh for maybe a little sharing of information, it's not like he killed anyone or anything, right? Well, there might have been that little town on the border…no, wait, he was only a little bit involved but not enough to be put into prison for life.

He knew he should have stuck to regular stealing; Bakura wouldn't have had to encounter that ass, Marik Ishtar and friends, the Rare Hunters.

And now he has to live with _'If it wasn't for me, you'd be bending over for some buff guy named Tank that tripped you up on purpose'_ or _'Remember that time when I saved you? You might have accidentally dropped the soap and-'_

Before he knew it, Bakura had arrived to her back yard and stood looking at the open window, deliberating over how to get back up there. The rain hadn't let up but at least it wasn't windy like it was before. A huff escaped from him before glancing around and scaling the wall and roof smoothly back into the warmth of the house.

He landed without a sound, in a crouch, with expert precision. The woman didn't stir the slightest bit even with the rain hammering down in the background. Pretty bad move if someone other than him had entered.

Bakura straightened up, letting the water drip down him and onto the tiled floor. His bangs stuck to parts of his face but he ignored it, now looking forward to a little relaxation for the rest of the night.

Who knew that translated to watching a woman sleeping?

Well, that was until she woke up and started doing unnecessary things such as making up a bed and washing his clothes.

The thief didn't think he would have had to use the diary so soon. Would have been nice to keep it a secret a little while longer but the woman was getting too brave around him. He was someone that could kill if he had to. Not that he had ever killed anyone in his life but he could.

Now he was alone, and dressed once again, he went to the little hiding place underneath the bed and pulled out the Millennium Necklace. It lit up with a bright glow in conjunction with the Millennium Ring that had reacted on its own after revealing itself.

'_The woman has no idea what she's gotten herself into'_ Bakura thought with a smirk. _'I believe it's time to stir things up a little more'_


End file.
